Eastern Europe
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = | system = Sol system | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Chernaya; Grodke; Moldavia; Yugoslavia | 1st = }} Eastern Europe is the eastern part of Europe. The term has widely disparate geopolitical, geographical, cultural and socioeconomic readings, which makes it highly context-dependent and even volatile, and there are "almost as many definitions of Eastern Europe as there are scholars of the region. Eastern Europe, home of the bulk of world Jewry until the 1940s, is the birthplace of Hasidic Judaism, Litvak Judaism and several Orthodox churches. Points of Interest ; Chernaya: Chernaya was a country in Eastern Europe. It's capital city was Dovbrotel. They maintained an embassy in New York City. Peter Antone was an ambassador to Chernaya, as well as a high-ranking member of Hydra. Following the events of the "Secret Empire" affair, Chernaya was in the midst of full economic collapse, with student protesters shutting down essential government buildings, including the U.N. embassy. Some believed that this would pave the way for a military coup. The former Russian spy known as Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow, set her sights on taking out Chernayan adversaries from her past. These actions attracted the attention of her old partner, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, as well as the Winter Soldier. The Black Widow placed a semtex bomb in Atone's apartment. Clint Barton traveled to Dovbrotel in search of Natasha, as did the Winter Soldier. The two encountered each other in Antone's room at the embassy when the bomb went off. Barton and the Soldier survived, but Antone was killed in the blast. Tales of Suspense 100 ; Grodke: Grodke was a small village located in Eastern Europe. It was here that a doctor named Druek Lovosno maintained his special plastic surgery operation, as well as carrying on an affair with Mrs. Zeke - wife of Colonel Zeke. None of this really matters in the grand scheme of things because... well... Deadpool happens. Yeah, he pretty much killed all of them. That is about as exciting as Grodke is ever likely to get. ; Moldavia: The Principality of Moldavia, not to be confused with the nation state of Moldava, is an historic region in Eastern Europe. Located between the Dniester River and the Eastern Carpathian Mountains, it was an autonomous state until it merged with the nation of Wallachia (Dracula country!) and became part of modern Romania. On the original 1966-1968 Batman television series, Moldavia still existed and was recognized as a republic. They were even sponsored at the Gotham City World's Fair, though the ceremonial cutting of the "Friendship cake" was interrupted by the explosive exploits of the Riddler. Batman: Hi Diddle Riddle ; Yugoslavia: Yugoslavia is a country nation-state that existed on the western part of the Balkans, during most of the 20th century.Yugoslavia is the birth place of actress Mira Furlan who is best known for playing the role of the alien Delenn on the 1994-1998 science fiction television series Babylon 5. Mira was born in Zagreb, Croatia on September 7th, 1955. Films that take place in TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Deadpool Vol 3 4 * Tales of Suspense 100 People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Europe Category:Eastern Europe